Believe
by MrFourThree
Summary: Naruto has moved back home to go to school after two years on the move with Jiraya. Now with Jiraya's job finally settling in Konoha, Naruto returns back to his old school and things have changed. Rated M for language and sexual situations.


First and foremost, I do not own any form of Naruto or any of its products. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The story, Believe, is written by MrFourThree and any form of copying of this story is prohibited.

Author's Note (A/N): Welcome readers, I am MrFourThree. Come with me as I take you on a journey of what my version of Naruto would look like in today's modern era, with all the swearing, gadgets, school problems and more. I like the manga and the show a lot and what gave me inspiration to do this little FanFic was the many forms of Doujinshi I have read online. There are many talented artists who do such an incredible job with their stories and I'm not much of a drawer (with the exception of if I have a picture to work off of, I like to believe I can do a decent job with something like that). So I decided to partake in another route and this became of it. I am not a writer, nor looking to become one, I just wanted to tell this manga in this sort of style because I think it would work just as good as it does through its ninja style. Also, it would also be good to point out that I had a tough time with deciding how the setting should play out. I've seen many settings partake in high school, but I've hardly seen anything come into the line of college. Which one did I choose? Read on and you'll see

Chapter 1 – Just Another Day in the Life

Sitting in the passenger seat of the truck was quite a pain, with the fact that it could only get to a max speed of 55 miles per hour (mph), staying in the right lane watching even the elders who drove – usually slower in suburban and freeway areas – past you giving you dirty looks for going so slow and the smallest bump would make you jump and down in your seat. A feeling like this isn't what Naruto would call nostalgic, not in the least. He hated moving, especially when he had to be in the moving truck itself. His iTouch had run out of power so his music listening option was unfortunately out the window and his phone wasn't a 4G because of the fact that he didn't seem to find a need to have internet on his phone, but in this case he was willing to make an exception. So he had to listen to the truck driver's constant nagging of how his wife thinks he should work harder and get a different job.

"_He sounds like he doesn't get enough loving from his wife if he has to tell me this load of crap. Jeez, I don't care about your personal life so keep it too yourself!" _Naruto thought to himself.

He wondered how Jiraya's ride was with the other driver. It was only another 20 minutes or less until they reached their new home in Konoha. It was two years since Naruto has been to his place of birth. It was incredibly satisfying knowing he would be back home going to school with the people he grew up with. Naruto just put his elbow on the window and laid his head on the bottom of his palm and looked outside. The trees were moving so fast he couldn't take the time to acknowledge if they were even alive or dead, but then again it was raining so everything looked gloomy and dead to him. He let out a loud sigh and said something to himself.

"I am so tired of being in this truck."

The driver looked over at him and paid no notice to what he said. He turned his head and paid attention to the road.

-25 minutes later-

Naruto turned straight and saw that they were finally home – Konoha home at that. His eyes grew wide and he looked around and saw all the lights, buildings, and people around. He was home, finally home. He then saw his favorite restaurant at a corner of a four way intersection.

His eyes started to water and mouth opened slightly with saliva slightly drooling form the tip of his tongue.

"Ichirakus!" He shouted aloud.

Just then the drivers walkie talkie came on.

"Ron?" It was the driver from the other truck. "Ron, we're dropping these guys off here. The man with the long white hair told us to go to their place where they're staying and drop off their belongings in their room and they're arrange it themselves."

Naruto's eyes lit up and adrenaline started pumping through his entire body. The truck stopped and he immediately go out and went to some cover to avoid the rain. His orange zip-up hoodie got a little wet from the rain and he saw Jiraya thank the driver from the second truck and quickly went to the door and yelled for Naruto to hurry up and follow suit. He did so with ease. Jiraya and Naruto went to an open booth where they were greeted by their waitress who brought them two tall glasses of water with lemon. Jiraya told her to come back in a few minutes as he opened the menu to pick a meal.

"I am guessing you already know what you're get-" Jiraya started saying until…

"RAMEN of course!" Naruto shouted.

"Jeez kid, keep it down. It is impolite to shout in a restaurant." Jiraya replied "I had a very strong hunch, ha! So are you excited to be back home?"

"Hell yeah I am! I can't wait to see what has changed since I've left."

"It's a good thing that your grades were good enough that they allowed you to transfer, but make sure you apply yourself more this year okay? I don't want another scare like you did at the end of the last semester."

"I hated that school! I didn't feel right just being there, I'm just glad I made it through with as few of friends as I did. They made it manageable. Sucks that I had to leave them though…" Naruto said with a depressed look on his face.

"I'm sure you'll see them again soon, kid. So now you'll be a senior this year right?" Jiraya asked.

Naruto looked outside through the restaurant's window. Staring into the night sky and fog, it had finally stopped raining so the walk home wouldn't be as bad now.

"Y-Yeah. It's kind of scary when you think of it."

"You got to make the most of this year! Next year you'll be in college and that's where things get even harder, but better at the same time."

"I know! I really have to focus hard if I'm to be accepted too!"

Jiraya sat there with what most teenagers would classify as the happy parent look on his face. He was there for Naruto for most of his teen years and he had grown up to be almost like his father, but his personality was just like his mothers.

"_One day soon, Naruto. I will tell you what happened… I know you want to know." _Jiraya thought to himself.

The waitress came back asking for their orders and took them to the cook. Naruto kept looking around the place and took in everything. The smell, the people around, everything. Their orders came within about 10 minutes and Naruto looked at his food with amazement. It looked as good as he remembered! With excitement and anticipation building, he finally took his first bite and he was elated!

"It's as good as ever!" He exclaimed.

Jiraya sat there laughing as Naruto ate his food so quickly. "Be sure not to choke kid!"

Naruto didn't listen and just kept eating away. He was too engulfed with his food to even care if he died. At that point, if he died from choking from the food he was eating, he would be happy and that would be okay. Naruto finished his food and waited impatiently for Jiraya to finish his. He was eager to get to their new home and he couldn't stand it any longer.

Jiraya got the bill from the waitress and paid her a 20% tip. "You know if ever want to hang out sometime…"

He then received a nice slap to the face, leaving a very distinct mark on his left cheek.

"Ew, no way!" The waitress replied.

"You never learn do you Jiraya? I feel embarrassed to know you sometimes and this is one of them." Naruto said aloud.

Jiraya, still standing in shock, rubbed the left side of his face. He then gathered himself and left the restaurant as Naruto followed.

"The night sure is humid. It's pretty foggy out too, we better be careful." Jiraya said to Naruto.

They walked past a few streets and finally came to their apartment complex. They saw the movers' trucks sitting outside still with their storage areas empty.

"Looks as though they just finished, let's go in and thank them." said Jiraya.

He and Naruto went up the stairs to the top floor and went into their apartment. When they walked in, they saw the movers having a cold beer on their couch. They got up after seeing the two men walking in and seeing all of their belongings laying around.

"Well, here's everything. We'll just be on our way out." Ron told Jiraya.

Jiraya thanked and paid them properly. When the two movers left, he then told Naruto that they should just get their beds into their rooms seeing as though the drive itself took a lot out of them. Naruto agreed and went to find his queen sized bed.

"Jiraya, I'm going to take the room with the balcony facing out towards the street okay? You can get the one with the extra bathroom." Naruto said across the room.

"Fine by me, I was going to suggest that anyway." Jiraya replied.

The two finally got to their beds into their respective rooms and Naruto put his bedding, sheets, pillows, and his comforter onto his bed. He jumped on his comfortable queen sized bed and looked over outside to his balcony.

"_It's… so peaceful; I'm finally home." Naruto thought, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't wait for school in a few weeks!"_

Naruto got up from his bed and walked over to his door leading outside to the balcony. He opened it and went outside. He could feel the cool breeze hitting his face and hair. He closed his eyes and took a big breathe.

"_I really like this feeling"_

As he was about to go in, he saw something down by the street. A figure of what it looked like to be of a person. He could only make out the bottom half of the person and saw that his legs were bruised. The person who was limping partially stopped and saw that he was being watched. As he turned his head, Naruto could see that the person was looking at him, but with a cold stare… evil even.

"_Who is that… and why do I feel… scared?"_

The person backed up so they were completely covered by the darkness. Naruto lost sight of whoever it was and decided to head back in, still pondering on who that person was. He went over to his bed and went under his covers, letting his mind drift off and he awaited the warmth of tomorrow's sun to wake him up in the morning.


End file.
